


Bottled Up

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Prompts [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Riding, soft cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's right above him, and she smiles. He thinks someone as little as her should not have that much control over him. That smile should not make his knees weak. It shouldn't affect him as much as it does. She's a doll, she's so light. He doesn't say a word and keeps his head lowered, her smile is exactly on his eye-level, so he can't help but notice it anyways."</p><p>Eto has been teasing Tatara for a long time. Now she's finally letting him act on all of his bottled up urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

She's right above him, and she smiles. He thinks someone as little as her should not have that much control over him. That smile should not make his knees weak. It shouldn't affect him as much as it does. She's a doll, she's so light. He doesn't say a word and keeps his head lowered, her smile is exactly on his eye-level, so he can't help but notice it anyways.  


“Aw, now. Look at me.” She coos, and one of her fingers playfully wanders over his jaw until her fingerpad comes to rest underneath his chin and gives it a push. He looks at her, because he's told to, attempting to keep his eyes clear of emotion, assuming she doesn't want it there. His body, though, is betraying him. Its sensitive to touch, his cock rock hard already. She's sitting atop of his desk, and he's on the chair in front of it. She can't know, he's sure, but as though she'd been reading his thoughts she lets go of him and smoothly gets rid of one of her slippers.  


Her bare foot ends up right where he doesn't want her to feel him, in his crotch, and her smile widens again when her toes curl into his erection. He feels heat rise up in his face and his gaze drops again, but there it is again, her voice, soft, and chiding, and child-like.  


“Look at me.”  


He does, because he's told to, cheeks burning with shame as she pushes her foot forward so much it almost hurts and a silent plea escapes his mouth. He can take almost anything and everything, but not this. She's starved him for her touch over weeks. Now, he's sure that she planned all of this out on purpose. That she'd reserve certain gestures for him, just to tease him, to mock him, to make him weak and torture him with them day after day until he'd sit right here, in this chair, her bright eyes on him and his gaze on her.  


“Are you ashamed?” She continues to move, and his lips form a tight line as he continues to try not to make a sound. She's awful. And she's all he ever wanted. The strain of his pants is slowly becoming too much for him, even though all she does is massage his crotch, sometimes lightly, sometimes with more force, looking at him so attentively as if she doesn't want to miss one flinch.  


“Are you mad at me?” She mocks indignation now, all to make him talk, but he won't, he can't, not when he'd sound so needy as soon as he'd open his mouth.  


“Do you want me to stop?” It's ridiculous, but that's the first thing he can't fight reacting to, and while he feels like he's so aroused he can't think anymore and is throwing away some of his dignity at the same time, he really doesn't want her to stop. So he shakes his head, the first sign he gives, and apparently that's enough to fill her with glee for the moment, because she giggles.  


“You're so hard...” She murmurs, more quietly now, and hearing it makes his cock ache with need and his cheeks feel even hotter. “...all for me.” She raises her foot a little just to drag her toes across the length of his groin and his hips buck involuntarily. “Can I open your zip?”  


“Why do you ask? It's not as though you'd pay attention to my answer.”  


“Oh, he has a voice. Well... For one, I don't think keeping it closed is really comfortable for you now, is it? And second, of course I like to hear what you have to say, always.”  


“So you can mock me?”  


“You're hurting my feelings.” She hums, but doesn't sound like it at all. He's not sure she has them. Feelings. If she does, he wonders whether they're as tangled up like his are at the moment. He can barely make sense of his emotions and rationally separate arousal from affection. It riles him up. He makes a low sound of acknowledgment, not more.  


“Open your zip for me. I want to see how hard you really are.”  


Again, her order fills him with shame. Why can't she do it for him? At the same time, though, he's glad he's finally allowed to do so and his fingers quickly fumble for his fly to tug it open. His cock, aching hard, is already leaking pre-cum, just from the touch of her foot. Of course she'd notice, and again, she's giggling. He can barely keep his composure. If she thinks he's so laughable, she should just...  


“You're SO big... such a big boy...” She comments, smiling. “But you're looking away from me again. That's better. Look at me. Now, let me ask you another question.”  


He nods, stiffly so, now grabbing the armrests of his chair hard as to keep himself together. He wants her, he wants her so badly, but he doesn't dare say the word, so he's suffering instead.  


“If I ride you, will you still fuck me hard?”  


How can she be so open about these things? He doesn't understand her. He doesn't understand most that she's saying, though, even when they're not in this kind of situation, so it doesn't surprise him. He nods, and she hums.  


“Good. Move, come on, come a little closer. There's no need to be so shy.”  


He wants to ask her whether he can kiss her, but he doesn't dare ask that either, so he just uses his grip on the armrests to push himself forward enough for his legs to be a better seat for her. She sees that, and apparently it makes her happy, because her eyes shine a little brighter. She doesn't move immediately, though. She spreads her legs first.  


“Don't look at my eyes now, silly. Look.”  


Slowly, he moves his gaze towards her center and he realizes that she's naked under her skirt. She hasn't been wearing underwear all along, what enhances his suspicion that she planned all of his, but he's distracted by her scent that's now oh so clear to him. It's enticing, more than any meat he's ever wanted to have. He stares, tongue subconsciously coming to flick over his bottom lip.  


“Hungry?”  


He nods in a stupor, and before he understands what that answer to her question means in that case, she spreads her legs further and moves her hips into his direction, her fingers buried in the hair on the back of his neck as she shoves his face against her wetness. His eyes slide closed, and he can't help but groan, low and guttural, open his mouth and get a taste of her. Absolute trust. This means... absolute trust. He thinks, and the thought spurs him, his tongue broad as he eagerly licks across all of her a few times, softly and first, then more urgently.  


He even forgets about his own arousal as he does, beginning to penetrate her with his tongue. Finally, he can feel her twitch. He can feel her lose that air of nonchalance that always surrounds her, and can hear small sounds of pleasure escape her. He presses in even closer, sucking a little, and she begins to utter phrases of praise. He grabs her thighs, but she promptly holds him back, shoving him away. He feels like a dog that did something wrong when he looks up to her after that, mouth and chin wet.  


“Don't look at me like that. I had to make you do this, because you're so big I'm not sure I can take you without being really wet for you... but if you keep going...”  


He can also see some of her mask fading away now, her cheeks flush, eyes half-lidded. He's suddenly hyper-aware of his own urges again and wordlessly reaches out for her. She's giving herself over to his arms and she's just as light as he thought she was when she props herself up over his erection, knees at each of his sides at first. She moves closer, then, and he can feel his cock slide across her wetness. The feeling makes him growl again, and she gives an airy laugh.  


“Keep still. Let me do this.” She says, and fuck, he really wants to buck his hips and get inside of her already, but she's taking it slow, only his tip at first. She's tight, and his lids flutter shut again. He's helpless, aching with want, and the further she takes it, the dizzier he feels. As he's inside as far as it's bearable for her, she seems to adjust. She's shaking a little as well, and the fact that he is making her melt away causes pride to swell in his chest.  


“Can I kiss you?” He asks, voice rugged and breathy, and seemingly the question has been unexpected, because her eyes widen. But then she does what she always does, and smiles.  


“Of course, silly.”  


His heart beats quicker when he leans in and their lips lock. He's been inside of her before he has kissed her, and it seems stupid that it's their first kiss. It seems to be what they've worked up to in all of these months, and as his tongue presses past her lips she catches it between her teeth. It's a sweet, little sting, and the pain only adds to his arousal rather than taking from it. He gives a quiet noise, and she begins to move. It's a slow, steady rhythm, but now that they're kissing he doesn't have to try so hard to suppress his groans anymore.  


The fact that he's not allowed to move on his own accord is almost painfully. She asked him to fuck her hard, though, and it's exactly what he wants to do, so he guiltily skips the earlier order and his large hands close around her hips and he pulls her down, his cock entering her deeply. She gives a dissatisfied hiss at that, but doesn't tell him to stop, so he begins to move his hips, slowly at first.  


Soon, though, he's roughly slamming into her. The movement is making her bounce up and down, the friction becoming more and more, and she whimpers. It seems he has conquered her, but he's nearing his climax if he continues at that pace...  


“Tatara. Stop.”  


Again, he growls in complaint, but he does as he's told.  


“Look at me.”  


He does, confused. She doesn't order him to do much more. He can't look at her anymore when she begins to send kisses across his neck. The bite that follows was unexpected, and it's causing him to clutch her harder, fingernails digging into her skin. Her teeth tear through his flesh. His vision turns blank for a moment, and as she takes a second bite, she begins to move again, her hips moving in a snakelike rhythm as she coaxes him towards climax, the sound of her eating mixing with his groans of pleasure. He lets her, because she's all he ever wanted, and if she decided to take his life, she'd have him overpowered by now anyways. He's lost, irrevocably. He closes his eyes, and when she pulls back to wipe her mouth, she doesn't make him look at her anymore.  


“I couldn't hold back...” She whispers, and he's sure that she came while she fed of him from the way he could feel her insides pulse around him, tight around his cock.  


“I know.” he says, matter of factly and she moves to let her tongue flicker across the wound she tore. “It'll heal.” He adds, to soothe her, and she closes her arms around his neck to let his forehead rest against his.  


“Next time I'll let you take a bite~” She hums, and sounds so much more like her usual self again.  


“I was wondering whether there'd be a next time.”  


“Many times.” She confirms, and he doesn't even notice, but finally he does what she always does: smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My first and maybe only trip into het-land! I enjoyed writing it a lot, though, and I hope I didn't mischaracterize those guys.


End file.
